Toutes ces fois
by Felie B
Summary: [Sterek] [OS] [Spoiles toutes saisons] Toutes les fois où Derek a embrassé Stiles, avant de le regretter et de recommencer malgré tout.


_**Hellow gens d'ici et d'ailleurs!**_

 _ **Oui, je sais, ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai pas mis un orteil par ici. Mais voilà, je bloque sur un roman, je patauge, et comme j'ai réussi à me rabibocher un tantinet avec le Sterek, j'ai décidé de me sortir de mon fatras mental en me servant de notre couple, somme toute, exutoire XDDD**_

 _ **C'est vraiment un tout petit texte, mais j'espère qu'il trouvera grâce à vos yeux.**_

 _ **Bonne journée, lecture, et à bientôt j'espère**_

La première fois que Derek embrassa Stiles, ce fut totalement irréfléchi. Il n'avait aucune bonne excuse et la situation ne s'y prêtait absolument pas. Surtout qu'à ce moment, Stiles n'avait que quinze ans. Autant dire que le garou laissa son instinct éteindre jusqu'à sa dernière étincelle de lucidité.

Dans la forêt qui entourait son ancienne demeure, il entendit des pas qui se rapprochaient. Il savait que c'était l'adolescent qu'il avait croisé la veille. Ce jeune à qui il avait tenté de faire comprendre qu'étant une propriété privée, il ne devait pas venir ici. Le fait qu'il y ait enterré son dernier parent pas moins de deux jours plus tôt jouait sans doute sur ses humeurs exacerbées.

Mais évidemment, Stiles était revenu. Et c'était logique. Il avait l'air d'être ce genre de personne à rebrousser chemin, au moins pour essayer de comprendre une situation dans son ensemble. Ce gars qui avait ri sur l'éventualité que la lycanthropie existe, cherchait des réponses pour contrer l'argument. Son odeur était encore plus enivrante que la veille et Derek se laissa attirer.

Quand il arriva à hauteur de l'adolescent, l'autre mit simplement ses mains dans ses poches, sa lèvre pincée de gène. Si Derek affichait sa contrariété naturelle, c'est aussi parce qu'il combattait l'envie de s'approcher. De glisser son nez sur cette peau particulièrement pâle. De respirer cette odeur apaisante qui lui faisait un peu oublier ses dernières nuits d'enfer. Qui lui faisait oublier cette maison calcinée et tous ses fantômes abîmés.

— Heu…, commença le jeune en grimaçant. Je sais que c'est une propriété privée tout ça, mais le truc, c'est que j'ai l'impression que tu… vous ? Savez ce qui arrive à Scott, le gars qui était avec moi hier. En fait, c'est mon meilleur ami et il dit qu'il s'est fait mordre par un loup. Je croyais que les loups avaient disparu, mais en fait non. Et là, boum, il n'a plus rien. Aucune preuve de morsure ou autre. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'en parle, parce que t'as juste l'air d'avoir envie de m'enterrer dans ce bois, très profondément sous terre d'ailleurs, mais là on parle de Scott, ce qui est l'équivalent d'un frangin pour moi, voire d'une partie de moi indissociable, comme un membre. La main, ou un truc vachement important en tout cas. Ce qui fait qu'il arrive un truc à une partie de mon corps et que si toi, par exemple, tu avais un truc qui se gangrène, tu voudrais absolument savoir c'est quoi pour pas perdre ce truc. Cette main ou bref… Du coup, tu te rapproches et je crois que tu vas essayer de me tuer et…

Mais Derek attrapa son visage et colla sa bouche sur la sienne. L'ado se figea complètement, les yeux écarquillés, et Derek ferma les siens pour inspirer et savourer cette fragrance sur sa langue. Il glissa dans cette bouche bavarde qui ne respirait plus et en caressa l'intérieur humide et agréable et bon. Des mains s'agrippèrent à ses biceps et il approfondit l'échange en grognant de satisfaction. Peu importait Laura, cette baraque, ce passé, Peter et cet hospice, l'Alpha inconnu, tant qu'il pouvait fondre dans cette bouche et lui voler son souffle, tant qu'il pouvait retrouver son air entre ses lèvres timides et ces petits sons délectables.

Quand le jeune lui rendit son baiser avec plus de franchise et une réelle maladresse, Derek s'enflamma complètement. Il le plaqua à un arbre et se colla à lui, et juste comme ça, il le dévora. Son grognement se fit complainte et les pleurnicheries de Stiles ne l'aidaient pas à y voir plus clair. Ce furent des bruits au loin qui le sortirent de son état second. Alors, il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il embrassait un gamin qu'il ne connaissait pas et qui, en toute bonne proie, se laissait littéralement envahir et posséder. Cette idée broya quelque chose en lui et il se recula.

Stiles déglutit, les yeux brillants et perdus, la bouche rouge et enflée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait l'air complètement paumé. Mais surtout, il avait l'air jeune. Très jeune. Derek sentit son cœur se serrer et il eut un peu envie de vomir. Son passé resurgit et il recula sans quitter des yeux celui qui avait, l'espace d'un instant, réussi à rendre quelques beautés à l'existence.

Sans un mot, il partit, laissant l'autre abêti par cette situation absurde.

Les jours filèrent et il chercha cette odeur particulière partout. Il glana autant d'informations que possible sur le fils du shérif qui vivait dans un quartier résidentiel. Il commença à l'espionner, à le détailler, allant jusqu'à fouiller sa chambre quand il était en cours. Il devait comprendre. Comprendre ce qui rendait ce jeune si différent des autres. Comprendre pourquoi il perdait tous ses moyens dès lors qu'il était à proximité de cet idiot maladroit et beaucoup trop vif pour sa propre santé. Derek s'en voulait de faire passer ce crétin avant sa sœur. Mais il ne contrôlait plus rien.

La deuxième fois qu'il embrassa Stiles, il était à l'arrière d'une voiture de flic. Ce petit con avait trouvé Laura et l'avait même déterré. En fait, il le croyait responsable de sa mort et commençait à mettre un peu trop de mots justes sur les loups-garous. Il détestait ce môme de lui faire ressentir autant de sentiments contradictoires. Alors, quand Stiles vint le voir, là, dans cette caisse, pour lui poser des questions et aider son ami Scott, Derek eut un peu envie de l'égorger.

Il lui aboya à moitié dessus, dans l'espoir que le gamin comprendrait que Scott ne devait pas jouer à la crosse, certainement pas en première ligne. Que ce genre de sport qui demandait de la combativité était mauvais pour l'instinct qui cherchait bien plus. Mais plus il parlait, plus son regard se focalisait sur cette bouche malmenée et sur cet effluve saturé d'envie. Le cœur de Derek s'emballa complètement et il serra les mâchoires pour s'empêcher de faire quelque chose de stupide, comme se rapprocher de cette grille pour presque y poser les lèvres.

Pourtant et malgré toute sa colère et ce sentiment de trahison qui courait encore dans ses veines, il s'avança et Stiles aussi. Juste comme ça, leurs haleines se heurtèrent à travers ce barrage dérisoire. Stiles ne savait plus quoi regarder entre ses yeux et ses lèvres et Derek soupira de frustration. Il crevait de regoûter cette bouche, peut-être même qu'il voulait la mordre et la punir d'être bonne au point d'abîmer sa raison vacillante.

L'odeur de Stiles envahit tout l'habitacle. Mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation. Savante alliance d'envie et de répugnance. De peur et d'assentiment. Derek colla sa bouche sur la grille froide et Stiles gémit en déposant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. L'homme regretta les menottes qui lui entravaient les poignets et l'empêchaient d'arracher cette fichue barrière. Il regretta de ne pas pouvoir prolonger et approfondir ce baiser beaucoup trop innocent. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et quelqu'un tira Stiles en arrière. Aussitôt, Derek se laissa retomber sur le siège, paumé et fébrile. Il était en train de devenir fou. Pourquoi ce jeune prenait-il autant d'importance ? Il allait être coffré pour le meurtre de sa propre sœur et ne pensait qu'à ce fichu baiser ridicule et naïf. Il observa l'adolescent sans pouvoir réprimer le sourire dépité qui naquit sur sa bouche. Stiles fronça les sourcils et mordilla sa lèvre, aussi perdu que lui, semblait-il.

La troisième fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent, ce fut comme un électrochoc. Il était dans la chambre du jeune pour le confronter et surtout échapper aux flics, et quoi de mieux que d'être dans la baraque de l'un d'eux ? Stiles sursauta et Derek oublia tous ses reproches pour le coller au mur et fondre sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Cette fois, le jeune se fit si entreprenant que le loup en ressentit une fierté colossale. Sentir l'autre s'accrocher à sa veste et sa nuque avec force lui donnait envie de sourire de satisfaction. Parce que Stiles semblait en proie au même dilemme, au même désir dévorant.

— Est-ce qu'on va en parler un jour ? osa Stiles entre deux baisers enflammés.

Derek grogna et l'embrassa avec deux fois plus de fougue. Si cet idiot arrivait encore à parler, c'est que ce n'était pas assez.

Et c'était bon. Vraiment bon. Tellement que Derek s'entendit geindre comme un animal blessé. Tellement qu'il enserra Stiles avec toute l'énergie du désespoir. Avec ce besoin impérieux qui bandait tous ses muscles.

— Tu… je… Mouriiiir…, étouffa Stiles.

Le loup relâcha sa prise et se retint au mur, complètement perdu. Son cœur battait fort et sa respiration était laborieuse. En fait, il était en train de se transformer et n'avait aucune idée de comment faire pour en freiner la folie. Les deux bras de part et d'autre du visage de Stiles, il s'accrocha à son regard assombri par l'excitation pour tenter de retrouver un souffle normal.

Le jeune déglutit avant de simplement fondre sur sa bouche pour reprendre leur baiser. Derek lui rendit en essayant de ne pas se détacher du mur. Il risquait d'en effriter la surface, mais Stiles continua à l'embrasser en gémissant et Derek grogna de devoir retenir ce besoin qui électrifiait ses nerfs.

Cette bouche, ce souffle faible. Cette odeur. Cette peau si douce…

Derek recula, retrouvant un peu de lucidité. Il s'éloigna encore, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient à bonne distance. Sa peau douce, imberbe. La peau d'un adolescent qui n'était même pas assez âgé pour se vanter d'avoir une quelconque pilosité. Un jeune. Un môme. Derek le dévisagea, puis recula. Stiles sembla comprendre son dilemme et voulut le retenir. Derek s'éloigna encore et finit par partir sans un regard en arrière.

La quatrième fois qu'il l'embrassa, ce ne fut qu'un baiser simple. Innocent. Un baiser comme on dépose une promesse sur la joue d'un enfant. Comme on pose une excuse sur de faux sentiments. Juste la caresse de lèvres sur une peau bien trop froide. Un espoir un peu fou et tellement désolé. Un pardon inutile pour mille colères injustifiées. Mais un espoir quand même. Celui que Stiles comprenne que la colère était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour ne pas céder. Pour ne pas trahir sa jeunesse. Pour ne pas lui voler. Le seul moyen de créer une distance à leur corps défendant.

Stiles avait sans doute saisi, vu l'impertinence avec laquelle il utilisait le sarcasme comme Derek la violence. Finalement, ils avaient trouvé un bon compromis. Ils pouvaient être proches, se heurter l'un à l'autre, sans flancher ni donner libre cours à leur désir. Et si quelques fois, leurs mains se frôlaient. Si leurs regards envieux se posaient l'un sur l'autre. S'il leur arrivait de se crier dessus au point de sentir leurs haleines s'emmêler. Si quelques fois, ils s'approchaient trop près de cette limite invisible qui les séparait de leur envie, alors c'était un plus à ne pas négliger. Un bonus qu'ils avaient mérité pour tenir bon encore un peu. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils gagnent le droit de s'y laisser aller.

La cinquième fois qu'il l'embrassa, il y avait de la colère dans leur échange. De l'emportement. De la rage. Ils venaient de sortir d'une piscine dans laquelle Derek avait cru finir noyé. Ce baiser n'était pas vraiment agréable. Ça sentait le clore et leur peau mouillée limitait leur plaisir. Derek goûta cette langue en essayant d'oublier où ils étaient. C'était autant un remerciement qu'une punition. Autant une supplique qu'une revanche un peu aigre.

Ce petit con l'avait laissé couler. Ce petit con avait surnagé un temps impensable pour les tenir à flot. Ce petit con semblait toujours là quand il fallait. Il n'était jamais là où il aurait dû être. À l'abri. Loin de leur monde. Loin de ce danger qui suivait Derek où qu'il aille. Et ce petit con finirait par en crever et lui ne survivrait pas sans ce petit con à ses côtés.

Le retour de Scott faillit les démasquer et Derek eut la rapidité nécessaire à les séparer. Stiles, plus blanc que rouge, avait les lèvres enflées et le regard vitreux. Sa fatigue fut accusée et ils rentrèrent chacun chez soi. Ce soir-là, Erica lui jeta quelques coups d'œil de côté. Si Scott n'avait rien eu le temps de voir, il semblait évident que ce n'était pas son cas.

— Un problème ? aboya-t-il sans même la regarder.

— Stiles ? osa-t-elle d'un ton perplexe.

— Ça te parait si impensable ? grogna-t-il, mesquin, en arquant un sourcil un peu moqueur à son intention.

Elle le toisa et partit bouder dans son coin.

La sixième fois fut l'une des meilleures. Ou la pire. Peut-être parce ce ne fut pas Derek qui embrassa Stiles. Ce ne fut pas lui qui amorça leur échange. Non, ce fut le jeune. À un moment où Derek se sentait trahi, vulnérable. À un moment tellement merdique qu'il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour oublier sa situation. Pour oublier que Scott s'était servi de lui pour piéger Gérard Argent. Pour oublier qu'il était un piètre Alpha. Qu'il avait fait un tort fou aux membres de sa meute alors qu'il était censé les protéger. Pour oublier que Stiles était une victime et que les bleus qui maculaient sa peau étaient les plus belles preuves de son incompétence.

Là, dans ce hangar obscurci par la nuit, seuls au milieu de rien, Stiles embrassa sa bouche avec une telle douceur que Derek en perdit complètement pied. Ce n'était pas un baiser né du désir. Ce n'était pas né du plaisir. Aucune brutalité alimentée d'excitation. Non, c'était un baiser amoureux. Un baiser profondément aimant. Un baiser renfermant tellement de sentiments que Derek peina à les contenir tous en même temps. Et son geignement blessé ne possédait pas plus de désir que leur échange. Ce sanglot abîmé était des excuses imprononçables sur une bouche qui en acceptait tous les silences.

Stiles recula et déposa un bisou sur le bout de son nez et Derek essaya de ne pas pleurer, de ne pas le retenir, de ne pas réagir. Il ne repartit pas à l'assaut de ses lèvres même s'il en crevait d'envie. Il se contenta de regarder l'adolescent, de prendre ce qu'il lui donnait. De le laisser déposer quelques baisers sur ses paupières, sur ses joues, sur sa mâchoire. Il le laissa caresser sa tignasse, l'empoigner, puis l'embrasser de nouveau. Et Derek s'entendit gémir dans cette bouche d'ordinaire si bavarde qui s'était tue pour lui faire le plus beau des aveux.

Après quoi, Derek se promit de ne plus flancher. De ne plus céder à cette tentation de lui voler tout ce qu'il était. Il fit abstraction des regards peinés du garçon. Il évita même les colères qui auraient pu les rapprocher. Il s'éloigna réellement, espérant ainsi l'épargner. Son compagnon. Son idiot maladroit. Et quelle meilleure façon d'oublier quelqu'un que dans les bras d'une autre ?

Jennifer. Son enfer.

Elle sentait l'innocence de Stiles, cette vulnérabilité qu'il cachait derrière ses sarcasmes. Elle était si fragile. Si belle.

Si facile.

La septième fois qu'il embrassa Stiles, leur baiser avait le goût du sel. La saveur des larmes. L'essence d'un chagrin dont il était la source. Le jeune n'attendit pas dix secondes avant de rompre leur échange. Amaigri et désespéré, il s'essuya les joues et se détourna de Derek.

Avant de se retourner vers lui et de revenir à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Le cœur de Derek battait tellement fort qu'il peina à entendre ceux du jeune. Il peina à entendre ses petits geignements de détresse qu'il étouffait dans sa bouche. Peina à entendre sa respiration emportée.

— C'est la dernière fois, dit Stiles entre deux baisers farouches. La dernière fois qu'on s'embrasse, qu'on fait comme s'il avait quelque chose de vrai entre nous… C'est la dernière fois que je crèverais de ta peau, Derek, commença-t-il à pleurer en s'agrippant à lui. La dernière fois que tu me feras croire qu'on est un tout. Après ça, c'est terminé. Après… tu… pourras reprendre ta vie de merde et mon cœur avec ! J'veux plus d'vous ! cracha-t-il en foutant un coup dans le torse de l'homme et de l'embrasser d'un même geste.

— Stiles…

— J'veux que tu disparaisses de ma vie, de mon âme ! J'veux plus te souffrir comme si t'étais un putain d'organe vital ! Te voir aimer quelqu'un d'autre… Derek… j'ai cru que tu m'aimais ! Alors, vas-y, baise-moi, et disparais de ma putain de vie ! Tu pourras même penser à elle si c'est ce que tu veux, pleura-t-il en essayant de l'embrasser.

Derek recula, le cœur foutu.

— Tu n'auras qu'à fermer les yeux, imaginer ses formes, sanglota le jeune, vibrant de la tête aux pieds. Juste une fois, la dernière, se désespéra-t-il, son regard larmoyant le suppliant.

Derek sentit quelque chose de terrible se briser en lui. Mais plutôt que d'en rattraper les morceaux, il les laissa s'éparpiller et choisit de fuir. Il fit abstraction du rire complètement démoli de Stiles. Il fit abstraction de ses sanglots perdus. Il sortit du loft, la tête bourdonnante et la vue floue.

La huitième fois qu'il embrassa Stiles, ce fut comme une goulée d'air après des mois d'apnée. Même si Stiles n'avait plus rien d'un adolescent rieur et hyperactif. Même s'il portait une noirceur qui ombrageait son regard d'ordinaire si solaire.

Ce fut violent et agressif. Ce fut dépourvu de la moindre innocence. Ce fut moqueur et dominant. Comme le poison d'une aigreur qui n'avait eu de cesse de grandir. De s'étendre. Jusqu'à devenir une partie de son cœur. Une partie de son âme. Stiles avait tellement changé que Derek peina à le reconnaître dans leur lien. Stiles voulait le ravager et Derek se sentit faiblir.

Un huitième baiser pour une première chute. Celle de ses pensées. Celle de ses idées. De ses barricades inutiles et de cette colère inconstante et friable qu'il avait cru si longtemps intouchables.

Ce fut douloureux. Ce fut extrêmement douloureux. Savoir qu'il cédait à un Stiles qui n'était pas le sien et ne pas réussir à échapper à ses exigences. Il se sentait de tout lui donner tout en sachant que ce n'était pas à lui qu'il s'abandonnait. C'était à cette obscurité qui ressemblait ombre pour ombre à la sienne. C'était à ce cri de rage qui n'avait jamais eu de cesse de rugir au fond de sa psyché. C'était à cette folie de furie qui les enlaçait dans le chao pour rendre celui de Derek un peu moins faux, un peu moins vide.

— Il voit tout, Derek, je crois que tu es notre plus belle source de chaos, lui chuchota Stiles à l'oreille. Il a tellement mal que je pourrais jouir sans me toucher. Et tu veux savoir le plus ironique ?

Stiles glissa sa main dans le froc déjà grand ouvert du loup et caressa son sexe bandé, déclenchant tellement de frissons en Derek qu'il crut un instant se laisser choir dans l'extase.

— C'est qu'il prend son pied presque autant que toi, susurra le jeune. Tu veux que je te fasse écouter ses gémissements ? humm…, geignit-il avant de glisser le long de son corps pour avaler son sexe sans la moindre pudeur.

Derek arrêta de respirer, pâmant dans le vide, sa queue prisonnière se bandant au paroxysme. Il bougea les hanches, agrippant les épaules de Stiles en se laissant avaler. L'orgasme le foudroya comme jamais alors qu'il sentit sa semence remplir l'antre mouvant qui l'accompagnait dans sa magnifique déchéance. Il maintint Stiles avec force, baisant sa bouche en gémissant les soubresauts qui s'atténuaient progressivement.

Derek s'écroula sur lui-même, le souffle court, la tête bourdonnante, le cœur malade. Il sentit Stiles revenir vers sa bouche et l'entendit délaisser un rire d'une cruauté déchirante.

— Quand tu veux, railla Stiles avant de se relever et de partir en s'essuyant vaguement les lèvres.

Derek mit des semaines à s'en remettre. À l'admettre. À vivre avec ce souvenir écœurant.

Quand il embrassa Stiles pour la neuvième fois, pour lui, c'était comme une première. Il avait tout juste seize ans et l'odeur de ce garçon était démente. Son regard aussi. En fait, tout en lui était beau et comestible. Alors même s'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ce qui se passait, il saisit le gars, le colla à la porte et enroula sa langue autour de la sienne. Il voulait plus. Même si ce Stiles avait l'air assez contrarié et pas réellement d'accord avec cette situation. Derek voulait juste s'imprégner de cette odeur, s'en couvrir, et la goûter jusqu'à satiété.

— Mais c'est dingue ! râla Stiles en le repoussant.

Il dut mettre un bras tendu entre eux pour empêcher le loup-garou de repartir à la charge.

— Peu importe en fait ! Tu finis toujours par me rouler des pelles, Derek ! Même à… à… même sans barbe ni muscle ! Je saurais te le foutre dans les crocs quand tu joueras les hommes effarouchés, connard de merde ! Comment feras-tu pour justifier que même sans mémoire, c'est encore sur ma bouche que tu cherches à te désaltérer ?

Derek fronça tout le visage sans comprendre et Stiles pesta avant de chopper sa nuque pour reprendre là où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Finalement, quand il retrouva la mémoire, et son corps d'homme ainsi que ses pensées, il réfléchit longtemps à comment il voulait vivre leur dixième baiser.

Et quel baiser. Ce fut le meilleur, là, sur les bords de son humanité retrouvée. Ce fut le meilleur des baisers. Même s'il avait le goût d'un dernier. Même s'il se sentait mourir. Même s'il devenait urgent de sauver Scott et Kira. Stiles se glissa entre ses lèvres alors que la vie glissait en dehors. Étrange échange. Comme s'il lui offrait son dernier souffle et que le jeune en prenait la volonté. Qu'il en aspirait le vœu pour se l'approprier. Alors Derek sut qu'il n'était pas en train de mourir et Stiles lui rendit son air avant de partir sans un regard en arrière.

Après cette nuit-là, Derek cessa de compter. Seuls importaient Stiles et la douceur de leurs baisers.

Dix. Mille. Un millier.

Chacun d'eux avait le goût d'un premier. Du dernier.

 _ **Verdict ? Bon ou dois-je me noyer dans un verre d'eau citronné ?**_

 _ **Bises à vous, les garous de l'astre enchanté !**_

 _ **Gali, Félie, elle là, la meuf qui se cherche encore XD**_


End file.
